


Babysitting

by thecarlysutra



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babysitting isn't really the same since Dawn got all grown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

  
Dawn tore a perfume sample out of the issue of _Vogue_ she was flipping through. She opened up the little envelope and rubbed the fragrance on her pulse points.

Cordelia pushed Dawn’s feet off the counter on her way to the filing cabinet.

“You smell like a French whore,” Cordelia said.

Dawn rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Like you know from French whores.”

Cordelia arched an eyebrow. “You smell like _Faith_.”

Dawn frowned, and rubbed at her wrists.

Cordelia filed her papers away, and pulled up a chair beside Dawn at Wesley’s desk. She looked over her shoulder at the latest gossip—hot this fall: suede microboots. There was a lipstick sample, a soft, Chanel pink; she plucked it from the magazine, opened it up.

“This is too light for me,” Cordelia said. “But I think it’ll look good on you.”

Cordelia dabbed the lipstick on her forefinger. Dawn plumped up her lips; Cordelia spread the waxy material over Dawn’s mouth. Once she was finished, Cordelia cocked her head, studying her handiwork.

“When did you get to be such a grownup?” she asked.

Dawn grinned. “While you were busy becoming a champion, I guess.”

“Hmm,” Cordelia said. She looked at Dawn another long moment, and then leaned in, pressed her lips gently to Dawn’s. “Well. Don’t grow up too fast.”

Dawn pressed her lips together, and then ran her tongue over the waxy finish. She couldn’t taste the makeup beneath the sweet taste of Cordelia; it lingered.  



End file.
